One Bite
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Colección de One Shots. Varias parejas. Varios Ratings 8D.[Contenido: StanxKyle]


Asddfsfdg ESPEREN!! Antes de que me maten tengo algo que decir!! DX;;;

…. …. ….

Ok, no, no tengo nada a mi favor –es asesinada-

Prometo actualizar pronto 'Sin Compromisos',en serio, DX!!!

Es sólo que me acabo de mudar y fue un rollo y ya casi tenía el fic terminado en la otra pc y no la tengo con migo DX!! Lo sé, que trama --;;

PERO, ya la estoy re-escribiendo.

Sin embargo no pude evitar comenzar a pensar en one shorts y heme aquí DX;!

Serán algo cortos (máximo 3 hojas) y con varias parejas. No necesariamente entrelazados entre sí.

Disfruten :3

- - - - - - -

Había tomado algo de trabajo convencer a sus padres para que los dejaran hacer lo que querían, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido y el hecho que el cuarto de Stanley terminó algo destruido después de la 'tormenta', pero había valido la pena.

La familia de Kyle ahora se hospedaba en un hotel mientras reconstruían su casa. Los Marsh habían sido de las familias más afortunadas, los daños materiales eran mínimos, y eso fue el argumento que utilizó el pelinegro para que dejaran que su mejor amigo pase la noche con él ese día.

Claro, los Broflovski se opusieron un poco al principio pero luego de analizar la situación (tal que realmente podrían ahorrarse lo de una habitación por esa noche y el casi trauma de haber perdido a su mejor amigo), decidieron concederle el permiso por esa vez.

Sobra decir que no podrían encontrarse más contentos.

Stan había hecho lo posible por dejar su habitación decente y sin escombros, además de prestarle unas mudas de ropa a su amigo. Era una suerte que usara casi la misma talla.

Para cuando dieron las nueve de la noche ya casi todo se encontraba como era normalmente. El cuarto estaba decente, ya habían cenado e incluso Kyle ya se había de la 'cancioncita gay' que Stan había compuesto para que todos comprasen esos autos nuevos y logras así que Kyle regresara.

Sobra decir que el pelirrojo se encontraba muy halagado mientras que su amigo muy sonrojado cuando sus padres mencionaron el tema.

Ambos chicos se encontraban platicando amenamente en el cuarto de Stan; Kyle vistiendo una de las pijamas de Stan (la cual le quedaba un poco grande), sentando en la cama del pelinegro, mientras que Stan se encontraba sobre una cama improvisada en el suelo. No importaba realmente, el más joven de los Marsh había insistido que su amigo durmiera en la cama.

Justo entonces Sharon entró al cuarto y dictó que ya era la hora de dormir. Ambos chicos asintieron y Stan se puso de pie para darle un beso de buenas noches a su madre y para apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta cuando ella saliera. Sin embargo luego de apagar la luz permaneció largo rato espiando hacia el pasillo con la puerta entreabierta.

Luego de algunos minutos una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y rápidamente cerró la puerta para luego correr hacia su cama, saltando justo a lado de su mejor amigo, y el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa.

En realidad no era algo nuevo. Solían hacerlo desde que tuvieron edad suficiente para poder hacer 'pijmadas'; al principio sus padres lo permitían, pero no hacía unos pocos meses habían comenzado a llamarles la atención.

Ni Stan ni Kyle comprendían la razón de aquello, no se sentía _mal_ hacerlo y como no habían sabido darles una explicación lógica habían seguido haciéndolo en secreto. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo, después de todo, en aquel momento sólo estaban ellos dos.

Poco a poco se habían acoplado a una rutina de trepar a la cama donde estaba el otro luego de que toda su familia se haya dormido, y además programaban la alarma para que despertaran media hora antes de que salga el sol y así volver a la cama en el suelo. Para hacer creer que había dormido allí.

Stan hundió su cabeza en la suave almohada mientras se acomodaba debajo de las sábanas, sus ojos nunca dejando los de su mejor amigo. Kyle por su parte hacía lo mismo, tentando para acercarse sólo un poco más. Si alguno de los dos hacía un movimiento repentino era casi seguro que sus frentes chocarían.

Pronto los pies de uno ya habrían buscado los del otro, y una suave réplica se escucharía.

"¡Tus pies están fríos!" Sin embargo todo era casi como un juego, ya que luego una suave risa saldría de la misma garganta.

"Que querías, estuve esperando en la puerta." Más risas suaves. Trataban de que sólo fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que el otro pudiera escucharlas. Nadie más.

Otra de las costumbres que tenían para con el otro.

Sus padres les prohibieron desde muy pequeños sujetarse de las manos, por lo cual era algo tan inculcado que no podían ignorarlo tan fácilmente… pero nunca habían dicho nada acerca de los pies.

"Estoy feliz que estés de vuelta."

"Yo también."

"Creí que te había perdido."

"… Yo también."

"No dejaré que te vuelvas a ir, incluso si tengo que secuestrarte."

Risita.

"Prometo no irme a ningún otro lado donde no estés."

Sonrisa.

Luego ambos eran jalados suavemente hacia un pacífico sueño. Tranquilos sintiendo la presencia del otro, sus pantorrillas semientrelazadas, rodeados de un calor hogareño.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo estaría a punto de hacer algo que no había hecho nunca, ni siquiera cuando les era permitido dormir en la misma cama, pero que definitivamente se volverían un nuevo hábito.

Súbitamente había terminado con la escasa distancia que los separaba y había terminado despreciando la almohada para hundir su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo.

El pelinegro se encontró sorprendido al principio pero pronto terminó rodeando a su amigo con sus brazos.

No sabían si estaba mal, no le importaba realmente que estuviera mal. No se sentía mal para nada, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo? No era como si tuvieran que decirles a sus padres, así nunca nadie podría decirles que estaba mal.

Continuar haciéndolo resultaba el impulso más natural que podrían llegar a sentir nunca.

-Fin-


End file.
